Alex Sharp
|tribes = |place = 10th Voted Out (7/16) |challenges = 1 |votesagainst = 2 |season2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = Sole Survivor (1/18) |challenges2 = 3 |votesagainst2 = 0 }} is the 10th Voted Out from and the Sole Survivor from . S1 RECAP HERE Having played two years and four seasons prior, Alex came into Survivor Northeastern: All or Nothing with a much different approach. He had time to understand and realize what his shortcomings were the first time around, and would make sure that in this go around, he did not repeat any of them. One of these shortcomings was that he trusted one ally with everything he had. This time, Sharp would be sure to not make that mistake again. On day 1, Sharp was assigned onto the Charybdis tribe with fellow returnee Emma Lord. After losing the first challenge, Sharp began to form relationships with people on his tribe as well as with the other two returnees, Lexi Cassano (who he was good friends with going into the game) and Conor Clark. On his tribe, Alex became closest with Lord and Jason Hirsch, while also speaking to Zaid Khan. At the first tribal, April was voted out unanimously by the tribe. After winning in round 2, the tribe lost in round 3. Alex, Jason, and Emma conspired to vote out Lauren, however the rest of the tribe managed to pull of a blindside of Hirsch, leaving Alex out of the vote and on the bottom of his tribe. It was clear that a change of scenery could do Alex some good. Luckily, the next round, Sharp was swapped onto Charybdis with fellow original Charybdis members Milo Baker and Khan, and with former Azure members Lindsey Amazeen and Chase Preston. All of a sudden, Sharp found himself in a position of power on this new tribe; he could opt to side with the duo of Baker and Khan, or he could switch things up and be the savior for Preston and Amazeen. During the next four rounds, this question of which side Sharp would align with would never truly be answered, as the tribe went on to avoid tribal council all the way through final eleven. The relationships Sharp built while on this tribe were certainly influential come later in the game. During one of these rounds, Sharp was walking around campus when he noticed the Azure hidden immunity idol. Given that he was not allowed to take it, he decided to craft a fake super idol that could only be activated by the real Azure idol and a fake Charybdis idol in which Sharp also planted. This plant ended up being picked up by his ally Lord, who used the regular Azure idol, and believed the super idol to be real as well. At the last round before merge, Lord gifted the super idol to ally Emerson Campbell, who played it and realized that it was indeed not real. At the merge, Alex was one of six original Charybdis members. However, one of these members, Lord, was clearly on the other side of the tribe now. This led to Sharp and Preston tp be in the middle of a very divided Janoos tribe, with Ece and Conor going at each other like never before. That round, Sharp elected to not play for individual immunity and rather hunt for an advantage that was hidden in the playing area. Sharp cited his foot ailment as the reason for making this choice, however it was later revealed he was playing up his injury to come off as not as strong. Although he did not find the advantage, he witnessed Khan finding it. After Baker had won immunity, Sharp and Preston met up to discuss which side they should vote with. Preston was leaning towards sticking with original Azure, and Sharp was convinced to go with him because he had seen the four Charybdis members (Ece, Zaid, Milo, and Ghalia Belmrah) all meeting up without him. He voted with the majority that round and the next, however his allies Clark and Preston were sent home as a result of two consecutive successful hidden immunity idol plays by Bapcum. Despite losing two allies, Sharp stayed loyal to his alliance, which now consisted of Lord, Caitlyn Ark, Amazeen, and himself. By having Clark and Preston out of the picture, Sharp was now perceived as one of if not the leader of that alliance by everyone remaining in the game. After failing to win individual immunity that round, Sharp and his alliance convinced Belmrah that she was on the bottom of her current alliance, and she eventually flipped onto their side, sending Zaid home that round. Ghalia was promptly booted the following round, leaving Sharp, his alliance, Bapcum, and Baker as the players remaining in the game. It was clear now that Sharp was in control of who went home, given that both Amazeen and Lord considered him to be their closest ally. At the final six OTEV challenge, Sharp beat out fellow ally Ark for the win. That round, Baker was voted out. Sharp once again won immunity at the following challenge in a very close matchup between him and Bapcum. That round, Bapcum was booted. At final four, Sharp was left to face his three allies. For the third round in a row, Sharp won immunity, guaranteeing himself a spot at final tribal council. He, Ark, and Amazeen realized that Lord was the biggest threat to all of them at a final tribal, and so they voted her out 3-1 to become the final member of the jury. By all accounts, Sharp performed well at final tribal council. In his opening statement, Sharp revealed just how hard he was playing the game, alluding to scoping out players before the season and also to creating and planting the super idol. He talked about his individual alliances in the game, notably leaving out his alliance with Lord, and how he learned from his previous experience and made sure to never trust anyone this time around. Sharp was grilled by some of the jury members, mainly Preston and Lord, for various reasons. Sharp did, however, manage to convince Preston, Belmrah, Khan, and Bapcum to vote for him in the end, to become the Sole Survivor of Survivor Northeastern: All or Nothing. It is worth noting that Sharp never received a vote the entire season, until the four votes were cast for him to win the game at final tribal council. Survivor Northeastern: Season 1 Voting History Survivor Northeastern: All or Nothing Voting History Trivia *Alex is the only castaway to win individual immunity in two different season. He also holds the record for most tribal councils attended all-time with Conor Clark (14). *Alex holds the record for most individual immunity wins with 4.